Getting Over Ronald Weasley
by frizzyfreckles
Summary: After two years of dating, Ron unexpectedly breaks up with Hermione. Heartbroken, she finds solace in her childhood enemy-turned-friend, but will their friendship turn into something more? A possibly fluffy, possibly angsty Dramione multi-chapter fic. DMHGr
1. Hermione Granger, Workaholic

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah...

A/N: New Dramione fic, this chapter is short but really it's just an introduction, so without further ado, Chapter 1.

Hermione sighed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and slid her papers quickly into a folder, thrusting it to the side of her desk. She ran a hand through her messy curls, releasing them from the bobby pins holding them back. Her eyes were unfocused from the tiny print and her head ached from the long day at work. As the dedicated Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement she frequently worked long hours and insisted on staying long after everyone else. She looked up as she heard the door of her office swing open. Standing there was Draco Malfoy, dressed simply in black robes. He raised his eyebrow and checked his watch.

"Come on Hermione, go home. It's almost eight o'clock." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nice thought Draco, but I still have the Nicks case to go over. The deadline is Friday and I still have to get it to Harry so he can check it." Draco ran a hand through his hair, striding forward and grabbing her coat from its hook on the wall.

"You're going home. Now." He insisted, pulling her up by her arm and thrusting her coat into her arms. She tried to protest;

"Honestly Draco, I'm just trying to do my job! I'll only be another half an hour I promise, them I'll go home-" He propelled her towards the door, grabbing the file off her desk and tucking it into his inside pocket.

"I'll go through the Nicks file, you go home and put your feet up. It's only Monday, you have four days until it's due and you worked late every day last week, it's ridiculous." Hermione closed her eyes and realised he was right. There was no point arguing with him; he was as stubborn as ever, and Ron had started getting annoyed at her late nights at work.

"Thanks Draco." She smiled weakly and pulled her coat on.

"See you tomorrow Hermione." She nodded and headed towards the fireplace. Taking a handful of green powder she Floo-ed back to the apartment she shared with Ron. After Hogwarts they'd started dating for a little while, but put their relationship on hold as Hermione returned to complete her NEWTs at Hogwarts, while Ron went on to become the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Harry had trained to become an Auror for the Ministry. Back at school, Hermione was shocked to see that Draco was one of the few students returning for Hogwarts' temporary 8th year. His father had been sent to Azkaban for life and his mother had been confined to her home at Malfoy Manor by a powerful Binding Curse. Draco himself had been pardoned under the condition that he return to Hogwarts and complete his education. Barely any other Slytherins returned, only Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. While there were a few of Hermione's old friends returning, a total of only sixteen students came back, and it was decided they would share a separate common room and dormitories to the rest of the school. Due to a number of unfortunate incidents which occurred due to lack of communication between the houses, including an exploding potion and a room full of girls with green hair, a truce was called. The remaining students came to a necessary yet uneasy companionship, and unexpected friendships were formed. Going on to work at the Ministry, Hermione found herself working alongside Blaise and Draco, and after an uncomfortable first few months, they managed to put aside their differences and work together efficiently. A few years of working together had developed their working relationship into a friendship, and they occasionally went out for drinks as friends. Harry and Ron had been shocked at first, but even they had to admit that the two Slytherins had changed and had allowed a sort of friendship to form.

A few years after Hermione started work at the Ministry she and Ron had picked up their relationship again. They had been together for two years now, and were sharing a cosy apartment. Her work had been putting a strain on the relationship, but she still loved Ron and had no reason to believe he felt any differently either.

Appearing in their living room she brushed soot from her robes and stepped into the room, flinging her coat onto the sofa and flopping down on top of it. A minute later, she was asleep.

A/N: please R&R!


	2. Running Late

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously.

A/N: I'm going for shorter chapters but hopefully regular updates, so enjoy! I have some more written but I need to edit it.

Hermione woke up the next morning to a mouthful of hair and screaming mobile. Bleary eyed, she picked it up and answered the call. It was Harry. "Hey Hermione, where are you? I'm at the office and you're not here." Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth as she noticed the time on her clock. 9:53.

"Shit! Bye Harry, I'll be there in ten minutes!" She threw the phone onto the bed and kicked the covers off. She faintly registered that Ron must have brought her to bed, as she was still in her work clothes from yesterday, but there was no sign of him now. She didn't bother changing but pulled her hair back into a ponytail and slipped into a pair of black heels. Her grey skirt was creased and her purple blouse crinkled. He tugged on her robe as she hurried into the kitchen. Grabbing a thermos she filled it with lukewarm coffee and Floo-ed to the office.

Striding purposefully through the office she ignored the stares from her colleagues. As she passed Blaise's desk he smirked teasingly "Looking lovely today Hermione."

"Shut up and get on with your work Zabini." Hermione snapped and he mock-saluted her, not even attempting to wipe the grin off his face.

Stepping into her office she collapsed into her chair, putting her head in her hands. Moments later, the door opened and Harry stuck his head in. "Got a moment?" Hermione groaned and he came to sit opposite her, smiling lightly.

"Had a good morning?" He asked playfully nudging her shoulder.

"Fabulous." Muttered Hermione dryly.

"Come on Hermione, this is what happens when you work late every day and don't let anyone else take responsibility for anything. You need to take a break. I'm serious."

"I know, I know. But you know me, I have to be in control, I have to make sure everything is done properly." Harry nodded.

"I know, but look who you have in your department. Everyone here is fully capable of doing their job without you killing yourself trying to do it for them. You need a holiday."

"I'm not taking a holiday Harry."

"Well then let's compromise. Promise me you'll leave work by five thirty every day this week." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but then stopped and slumped onto the desk.

"Fine." She conceded. Harry looked pleased with himself and stood up to leave.

"If you don't look after yourself Hermione, I will." She smiled tiredly at him.

"Thanks Harry."

An hour later, her assistant, Karen, popped her head through the door. "Hey Hermione, owl for you." She chirped brightly, placing an envelope on Hermione's desk.

"Thanks Karen." Hermione called as the woman left her office. The note was from Ron. It was covered in sentences which had been scribbled and crossed out, and only had a few words left to read.

Hermione,

Meet me at Red's Cafe for lunch? Need to talk to you.

Ron

Hermione's first thought was that she wouldn't, she couldn't, not with all the work she had to do... But Then Harry's words popped into her mind and she scrawled a quick reply, confirming she would be there.


	3. The BreakUp

Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling, okay?

A/N: Pleaseeee R&R!

Twelve thirty came and and with it her lunch break. Hermione grabbed her coat and purse, heading out to the cafe she was meeting at with Ron. She passed Blaise's desk again and this time Draco was leaning against it, chatting to Blaise with a sandwich in his hand. They turned as Hermione walked by and their eyes widened in mock shock.

"She- she- She's having..."

"A lunch break!" The two of them clutched at their chests and started pretending to hyperventilate. "I never thought I would see the day..." Draco proclaimed loudly and dramatically. Hermione rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs.

"Don't you two have something to be getting on with?"

"Well Hermione, you see we are also on our lunch breaks, so right now all we have to do is revel in the shock of seeing you take a break for once in your life." Hermione smacked Blaise lightly over the head and raised her eyebrows before leaving the two snickering men behind her.

Entering the cafe she spotted Ron sitting at a small booth near the back. She smiled, and went to sit opposite him, dumping her bag and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He turned away so her lips only brushed his face. She frowned.

"Are you okay?" Ron looked uncomfortable, as if he was trying to find words.

"Hermione... I... I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." Hermione felt something in her stomach tighten.

"What- what do you mean?" She asked quickly. Ron looked pained.

"I'm breaking up with you." He muttered. Tears threatened Hermione's strained face.

"Ron, I don't understand, I thought- I thought we were okay?"

"Yeah, well Hermione, that's all we were. We were okay. It was the easy option, the safe option, but you know what?" Ron's voice was rising, "Maybe I want more than 'okay.' Maybe I want excitement in a relationship. We never go out, or do anything fun, you just work all the bloody time!" This time Hermione was really crying, her throat squeezing and her chest constricting. "And Hermione, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else." He finished quietly. With that, he picked up his jacket and left. Hermione didn't try to stop the tears. Hiccuping and sobbing she left the cafe and apparated to the apartment. Inside, she breathed in slowly before summoning her belongings and packing them all into her beaded bag with its expansion charm. With tears rolling down her face, she tucked the bag into her cloak pocket and said goodbye to the apartment for the last time, before Floo-ing to the Ministry. Wiping her face hastily, she rushed through the building towards her own office. She strode past Blaise's desk, trying to hide her blotchy face. Behind her, she could hear Blaise calling after her, asking her how her break was. Reaching her office she ignored Karen's attempts to catch her up on messages and slammed her door shut. She managed to make it to her desk chair before she completely broke down. Tears flooded down her face and her breathing came short and ragged between despairing sobs. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what had gone wrong. She loved Ron so much and to find that he was in love with someone else? It was too much. Her head was pounding and her eyelids were heavy. Something large seemed to be stuck somewhere between her lungs and throat, so even breathing seemed more difficult. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She froze, grabbing a tissue from her desk and frantically brushing away the tears. The door swung open and in stepped a tall, blonde figure.

"Hey, Blaise said you were-" Draco stopped mid-sentence as he took in Hermione's hunched figure, her blotchy, tear-streaked face and smudged eye makeup. "Hermione? What's wrong?" His eyebrows furrowed as he walked over and leant over the desk, taking her hand in his. She didn't respond, only squeezed her eyes shut and pursed her lips in a desperate attempt to keep in another wave of tears threatening to spill. "Hermione, what's the matter?" Draco said more forcefully this time, squeezing her small hand.

"I- He... Ron broke up with me." She whispered. Draco's eyes widened in shock and he gulped, unsure of what to do.

"I-uh... Hermione I'm so sorry..." He mumbled. She started shaking as uncontrollable sobs wracked her body, and then the words came pouring from her mouth, unfiltered and raw.

"I don't know what to do, oh Draco, I loved him, I really did, I was just trying to do my job... He's... He's in love with someone else, after all this time, two whole years, and he just drops it on me! It's not fair, it's not fair, I just... What am I going to do?" She paused to take a shuddering breath; "I don't have anywhere to go, I can't go back to the apartment, I can't go to Ginny and Harry's, I can't just stay here all night... I don't have a home, my parents are in Greece, and..." She trailed off despairingly, looking up and her shoulders stiffened. "I'm sorry Draco... Just go back to work, I need a little time... Please?" Draco rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

"Hermione, you can't stay here like this, it's ridiculous. You need to go home." Her face crumpled,

"I don't HAVE a home, Draco!" She cried hysterically. He hurried behind the desk to where she was slumped and placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Calm down. You can come and stay at mine until you sort yourself out." Hermione looked up in shock.

"What?" She whispered.

"You heard, now come on, let's go." He took her arm, and led her purposefully out of the office, kicking the door shut behind him. Glancing at Karen, who was anxiously scribbling away in a notebook he spoke authoritatively; "Karen, please would you sort out Hermione's annual leave papers? She'll be off for a couple of weeks I expect." Hermione was about to argue but found she didn't have the strength or willpower, so instead she allowed herself to be led through the maze of offices to the Floo fireplaces. Draco pulled her in and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, stating clearly "7, Pevensy House


	4. Ice cream and Tissues

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his wonderful wizarding world. Unfortunately.

A/N: woooo give a round of applause for Chapter 4 everyone! Hope you enjoy, please R&R.

A few stomach churning seconds later, Hermione found herself standing in the entrance of a large open plan apartment. Plush sofas were set against the light walls, a modern kitchen area furnished in mahogany and steel took up the far end of the space, and sunlight streamed through the skylight. Draco led her down a hall into a bedroom with a large double bed and pale blue curtains, with bookshelves lined with tomes and a large wardrobe.

"You can stay here." Draco said gently. "Bathroom's down the hall, help yourself to food and drinks. I've got to get back to work but I'll see you around five-ish. Make yourself at home." Suddenly, and very unexpectedly, he pulled her into a hug. He smelled faintly of aftershave and spearmint. "Try not to let it ruin you."Draco said quietly. "Weasley's a fool and you're better off without him." Letting go abruptly he strode out of the room, and seconds later she heard the crackle of the Floo network and he was gone.

When Draco came home just after five, he went down to the guest room to check on Hermione. He found her wrapped in a huge baggy jumper, hidden beneath the duvet with tissues littered over the covers and the empty wrapper from a huge bar of chocolate crumpled at her side.

"I see you found my stash." He commented, gesturing at the wrapper. Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that... I guess I needed a mood enhancer."

"It's not a problem... I did say help yourself, didn't I?" Draco grinned. Hermione nodded.

"Thank you Draco." She half-whispered. He smiled, then shrugged his shoulders awkwardly and set off down the corridor to change.

Hermione spent the rest of the evening watching crappy TV shows, digging her way through a tub of ice cream Draco had offered her. He seemed to understand she needed time alone, and didn't bother her. When she finally got to sleep, after hours of silent weeping, it was restless and patchy. She found herself jolting awake numerous times, unable to comprehend where she was, and why there wasn't a warm body and a mane of red hair beside her. Every time, her situation would come rushing back, along with desperate sobs muffled by her pillow.

Morning came and Hermione awoke to a pounding headache. Her eyelids felt dry and her throat raw. Her shoulders ached and she knew she would not be able to go into work. When Draco passed by her room on his way to the Ministry he offered no more than a quick greeting and instructions to take care of herself. The day was spent not unlike the previous evening; wasted, watching tacky TV and crying over that wretched Ronald Weasley. How dare he do this? Break her heart and leave her without anywhere to go? Why hadn't she seen it coming? How could she have been so delusional, to think that everything was fine, that he still loved her, when in reality he was secretly in love with another woman? Her anguished cries were this time paired with more anger, more frustration. It was all so unfair. And it was all Ronald Weasley's fault.

Days passed and Hermione stayed in her room, only leaving for food and to use the bathroom. She felt guilty and tried to give Draco money for food, but he refused adamantly. Her days were filled with tears and fury, hate and sorrow, and she fell asleep every evening physically and emotionally exhausted. Harry visited, but couldn't stay long. He was being sent off to Brazil on a mission for work, after a small group of wizards had started terrorising a Muggle village. He was comforting, but nothing he said could fix the gnawing loneliness she felt. Hermione tried to occupy herself by reading books from the copious number in her room, but something always brought the memories back, and caused fresh tears to fall. The weekend came, with Draco working late on Saturday and spending most of Sunday out, and the quiet apartment did nothing but fuel her desire for company and love.


	5. A Night to Forget

disclaimer: I obviously don't own HP.

A/N- yes it's been forever since I updated, sorry! Don't kill me! R&R pleaseee

When Draco came home on Sunday evening he was not alone. Hermione stiffened when she heard a female voice coming from the kitchen. The voices were low and muffled. If Draco had brought a girl back she might as well die from mortification. Did he have a girlfriend? She was embarrassed to admit she didn't know. How stupid of her! Now she'd have to explain to some perfect supermodel why she was staying in her boyfriend's apartment. Huddling under the covers of the bed she desperately hoped that they wouldn't come in, wouldn't even walk past. Then she heard footsteps down the hall, and voices carried towards her. One Malfoy's and the other very familiar;

"Oh shut up, Malfoy." Came the female voice. The door swung open and standing there was a mildly irritated looking Draco and a smug Ginny Weasley.

"Oh, Ginny, thank God."

"Hermione!" Ginny rushed over to the bed and scooped Hermione into a crushing hug. "Ugh my brother can be such an idiot sometimes, I can't believe what happened." She pulled back a looked at Hermione with mischievous eyes. "However, Malfoy and I have decided on a foolproof way to take your mind off it for the evening." Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Please Ginny, not another crazy idea. I'm not really in the mood." Ginny huffed and grabbed Hermione's hands, pushing her chin upwards.

"We're going for a night out, and you're going to let your hair down, have a bit of fun, and lighten up. I refuse to allow you to let my prat of a brother ruin your life." She raised an eyebrow. Hermione sighed.

"Seriously Ginny? Look at me, I'm a mess." She gestured to her crumpled T-shirt, three sizes too big, and her blotchy cheeks. Her hair stood up in odd frizzy directions.

"Exactly. We're going to clean you up, and head out to a club for a drink. No excuses." Hermione closed her eyes and leant back against the headboard of the bed.

"Fine." She muttered. Ginny looked triumphant, and grabbing Hermione's hand, she shooed Draco out of the room and pulled the door shut, her eyes twinkling.

An hour and a half later, both women were dressed up and ready to go. Ginny was wearing a deep purple fitted dress with skinny straps which ended just above her knee. She teetered around on sparkly heels and her hair was pulled up into a loose updo. Hermione had used a Sleakeazy potion on her hair so it hung in soft curls around her face. She wore a strapless black dress ending at mid thigh and simple yet striking makeup; a smoky eye with a nude lip. Her heels were simple but classy. She felt ridiculous.

"Gin, I don't feel comfortable at all in this. Can't we just stay home?" Hermione moaned, tugging her dress down.

"What, so you can mope around and reminisce? No way. We're going out, and you're going to have a good time." Ginny said firmly, applying a pale pink lipstick expertly. Hermione wanted to protest, but deep down she knew she couldn't stay inside crying forever, and the sooner she started to get over it the better. The longer she stayed indoors, the longer it would take to forget about that stupid redhead. And that's all he was. A stupid redhead who had broken her heart. With that thought, her resolve hardened and she nodded.

"Right then Ginny, let's go." Ginny looked surprised but didn't comment, simply threading her arm around Hermione's shoulders, squeezing her reassuringly.

"Oi, Malfoy, get your ferret's arse in here, we're ready to go!" The redhead hollered as they stood in his living room.

"Shut it Weaslette!" Came the reply. Hermione rolled her eyes, exasperated. Draco's door opened and shut, and moments later he came sauntering down the hall in a pair of dark Muggle jeans and a button-down shirt. He was wearing a simple black blazer on top. His eyes widened imperceptibly as he took in Hermione's transformation, but he regained his composure instantly;

"You look wonderful, ladies." He complimented the two. Hermione blushed, slightly uncomfortable. Ron hadn't said anything close to that for weeks. Ginny just cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Looking rather fine yourself, for a ferret." Ginny replied, smirking. Draco said nothing, but moved forward to take both women by the arm.

"You know a place?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded.

"We're going to Apparate. Hold on."

A sharp tug below their navels and a whirl of colour later, they were standing on a chilly street. It was almost dark, and Hermione shivered.

"I can't believe I agreed to this. And anyway, Draco we have work tomorrow, we'll be shattered." Hermione muttered.

"Correction," Draco said, "I have work tomorrow, you have a lie in and a day off. And I find I have perfected the art of working with a hangover, but thank you for your consideration." Hermione groaned in exasperation.

"Hey, what's the worst that acn happen?" Ginny said. "Either you have a great night out with your mates and forget about it all, or you drink yourself into a stupor and still forget it all. It's a win-win situation." She looked pleased with herself. Hermione wasn't convinced, but allowed herself to be pulled into the wizarding nightclub. As the door opened the heavy bass of a popular Weird Sisters song hit her like a wave. Her head swam with the pounding of feet and she felt hot and claustrophobic. Ginny led her over to the bar.

"What do you want Hermione?" She shouted over the music, already bobbing in time with the beats.

"I don't mind, whatever you're having." The brunette replied.

"Two Mojitos then, please." Ginny asked the bartender, handing over a few sickles. The drinks were passed over to them and Hermione took a sip. It was sour but with the first sip she felt a cooling rush spread through her. They sat on the barstools, Hermione in between Ginny and Draco, chatting tediously and sipping their drinks. Finally, Draco stood up and gestured to the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" He asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow neatly.

"Is that a question or an order?" Draco considered it.

"More of a demand, really, I can see Weaslette is desperate to, and none of us are having any fun at all." Ginny frowned at the name, but prodded Hermione.

"Go on, have some fun. Please." Hermione conceded, slipping off the barstool. She had to agree that she wasn't having much fun, though the alcohol she had consumed had melted Ron from her mind. Draco led her onto the dancefloor where the two began to bob along to the music. Hermione felt stupid, out of place, but kept going. She was determined to prove that she could have a good night out and not have it ruined by memories of a certain Ronald Weasley. Running her hand through her hair she closed her eyes briefly, allowing the sound of the music to wash over her and the swell of moving bodies around her to catalyse her movements. She opened her eyes when a drink was pressed into her hand, courtesy of Ginny, who winked and disappeared in the throng of people. Hermione didn't look to see what it was but downed it in a few gulps, fire spreading through her chest. Firewhiskey. Hermione's hips swayed and her arms curled and twisted through the air. Her mind was became foggy as the night wore on and soon she wasn't sure how much she'd had to drink. Probably too much. She smiled contentedly, and then she felt a warm pressure on her hips. Looking up, she saw that Draco was inches from her, his hands resting on her hips, their bodies moving in sync. She gasped, thinking that she should pull away, but instead closed her eyes. What was so wrong with dancing with Draco anyway. He was good looking... Very good looking actually, now she came to think of it. His soft blonde hair fell loosely around his face, framing it... Like... Like an angel. Hermione giggled. Her head felt light and clouded. All she could feel was his hips pressing against hers, chest against chest, and suddenly she was kissing him. Soft lips against rough ones, moving gently at first, then more hungrily. He tasted of spearmint and something else, sweet and firey... The Firewhiskey of course. Hermione ran her hands through his soft hair, sighing in pleasure. Draco's hands were around her, their lips and bodies moving in perfect unison... Then the were pulled roughly apart. Ginny's slightly panicked, and surprisingly rather sober face came into view.

"Well I think that's enough fun for one night." She said grabbing them both and pulling them towards the door. "I think someone's going to regret that in the morning." Neither Hemione nor Draco said anything. Both were in a strange sort of drunken stupor. Ginny sighed. They were both too drunk to Apparate, she would have to walk them home. They stepped out into the cool night air and made their way slowly along the river towards Malfoy's apartment.


	6. Regrets

Go ahead, kill me, I know it's been disgracefully long since I updated this story... Don't hate me? Here is the next chapter anyway, hope you enjoy. I'm on summer hols now and exams are finished so hopefully I'll be updating more consistently...

Hermione woke the next morning in her room at Draco's apartment. Her head felt heavy and pounded painfully. The sunlight streaming through the window hurt her eyes and she clutched her head in both hands. She could hear crashing around coming from Draco's room down the hall. She stumbled out of bed and reached into a small cabinet on the wall. Groping inside she sought out a small vial of blue liquid. Downing the hangover potion she collapsed onto the bed. Moments later her vision cleared, her headache eased and the event of the night before cleared from a blacked-out blur into a horrifying memory. She had kissed Draco Malfoy.

"Oh shit." Hermione rubbed her forehead tiredly, mentally cursing Ginny for allowing her to get so drunk. True, she'd had a fun night, and had completely forgotten about Ron, which was probably working wonders for her heartbreak recovery, but really? How could Ginny have let her kiss him? Pulling off her tight dress she put on a light dressing gown over her underwear, and she obeyed her gnawing stomach and made her way to the kitchen. She felt bad for using Draco's food, but promised herself she'd go out and buy her own provisions later in the day. Placing a piece of toast in the toaster she busied herself pouring orange juice into a tall glass. Footsteps down the hallway made her freeze in the middle of buttering her toast. It dawned on her that Draco had most likely also taken a hangover potion and would remember the kiss, and the dancing, just as clearly as she. Her stomach dropped as he appeared, dressed only in a pair of black boxers and a grey t-shirt, rubbing the back of his neck absently. When he noticed her standing there he turned away, embarrassed, and she blushed furiously. He mumbled "Uhm well, I'd better..."

"Yeah, uh, yeah-" She murmured awkwardly.

"I'll just be heading off to work so..."

"Okay, erm, see you." Hermione grabbed her plate and hurried past him, knocking his elbow as she dashed into her room. Draco looked after her, a mixture of confusion and awe on his face as he thought back to the previous night. He couldn't believe what had happened. A slight blush graced his cheeks as he thought of the kiss. It was good, he had to admit, but it was surely a mistake? They were both drunk, she was lonely and heartbroken, and he was there. Checking his watch he realised he was late for work, and he returned to his bedroom, getting dressed and heading off to work, the memory of the night before stuck in his mind.

When he got to work, Blaise was lounging at his desk, tapping the end of his pencil against the desk as he scanned through a report. He grinned as Draco approached him and checked his watch exaggeratedly.

"A bit late to work today aren't we Draco?" He smirked. "But who could blame you after such a drunken, passionate night." He wiggled his eyebrows. Draco smacked his friend over the head.

"Who told you?" He growled.

"Oh, a certain red headed witch may have dropped me a call last night to spill the beans." He smiled mischievously. "I'm surprised you're even in. After a night of such love-making you should be resting." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"We didn't have sex, Zabini. It was just a drunken kiss, no big deal." Blaise put his hands up in surrender.

"Ginny seemed to think it was. She was pretty pissed actually. She went on a long rant, something about me letting you know what she thought of you and you ought to be more responsible. What with the grinding, the snogging and the public displays of affection and such." Blaise winked.

"We were drunk, and there was no grinding, thank you very much. One quick kiss was all it was. It was a mistake." He said firmly. Blaise raised his eyebrows disbelievingly and shrugged.

"If you say so, mate. It is a bit soon, don't you think? What with her staying at yours, you wouldn't want to be accused of taking advantage of her heartbreak, now would you?" Draco's glare hardened.

"Shut your bloody mouth Zabini."

"I'm joking, Draco, seriously! Calm down, I'm just having a laugh." Draco ignored him and stalked away, confused and angry, leaving a bemused Blaise behind him.


	7. Healing

Here is a second chapter because I feel bad... It's a wee bit short but I can update more frequently this way.

Hermione sat at Draco's computer, mobile in hand for the rest of the day. She wasn't sure why he actually had such a Muggle item, having had very little contact with the Muggle world, but she knew that some wizards used them. She called up Muggle and wizarding estate agencies alike but she could not find anywhere to rent or find any adequate temporary accommodation. She was embarrassed at having stayed with Draco for so long; a whole week of depending on him, it was disgraceful. She felt guilty, as though she had overstepped her welcome, but she didn't know where else to go.

When Draco came home she was still bent over the computer, scrolling through lists of properties she could rent. She had the money, but there was nowhere available. When she heard the crackle of the fireplace she quickly closed down the page she was looking at and whipped around. She didn't particularly want Draco to know what she'd been doing because it would simply add to her embarrassment. Needless to say she looked rather suspicious. Forgetting the tension between them Draco reverted to his natural, teasing manner.

"Hiding something, Hermione?" He smirked. She tried to act casual.

"I was... Just... Doing some research." She rushed.

"Uh-huh? On what, may I ask?" Without waiting for an answer, Draco sped over to the computer and pushed her quickly out of the way, checking he browser history. "Oh. That's boring." He frowned as he scrolled through the pages and pages of history, nothing but estate agents and housing offers. "Trying to find somewhere to flee to?" Hermione squirmed, feeling unnecessarily as though she was insulting him.

"I just... I don't want I be so dependent, I need to be in control. But I couldn't find anywhere for rent which wasn't a complete dump." She confessed.

"And you're embarrassed." Draco supplied. Hermione's brow furrowed.

"About what?" She tried to act nonchalant but her flushed cheeks gave her away.

"About that night. I'm sorry Hermione, okay? We were both drunk, I get it, let's move on. I don't want us to feel awkward around each other just because of a drunken mishap." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at Draco's bluntness. It was refreshing.

"Are you sure?" Timidly.

"Yes." He affirmed.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" She smiled.

"What's the point?" Draco spread his hands and grinned back.

That evening they ate together for the first time since Hermione had come to stay. They chatted as they ate, and afterwards they sat together on the sofa and watched half a series of a Muggle comedy on the television.

"Why do you have so many Muggle things, Draco?" Hermione asked at one point.

"Good question." He replied, and she laughed. "I guess it's because I didn't have any when I was younger, and when I found out about all this cool Muggle shit, I got a bit obsessed. I don't know how they've managed to come up with this stuff without magic though." He frowned. Then he sat up, as if remembering something. "You're looking to rent an apartment, aren't you?" He asked suddenly.

"Um, yes, why?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Because Apartment 2 in this building is free. They've been advertising for a resident for months now but they haven't found one." Hermione grinned happily.

"I'll contact them tomorrow." She stated decisively. Part of her broke at the thought of renting her own apartment, truly breaking her bond with Ron, but another part sighed with relief for the same reason. She closed her eyes, tilting her head so it lay on Draco's shoulder, and fell into the first restful sleep she'd had for days. It wasn't until she woke up the next morning that she realised that was the first day she hadn't cried over the breakup.


	8. Happy Accidents

A/N: Please excuse how despicably long it has been since I have updated, I don't expect anyone to still be following this story but I suddenly remembered it and felt compelled to write another chapter. If you do read this, be sure to R&R and I love you more than words could tell. Thanks!

The next day Hermione woke early. She realised with a jolt that whilst she had fallen asleep on he sofa, she had woken up in bed. Draco must have carried her in. The thought sent a tingle down her spine. She wasn't sure why. With newfound energy and resolve, Hermione got up and strode to the bathroom to fix her hair and put on a little makeup. She then rummaged through her still packed suitcase, pulling out a purple shirt, dark grey skirt and jacket. Today she would go back to work and show everyone that she, Hermione Granger, was not going to be taken out by a little bit of pathetic heartbreak.

When she went out into the kitchen Draco was already there, sitting in a shirt and trousers, his black robes slung over the back of his chair. His pale blonde hair was ruffled and he sat with his hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. A yawn escaped his lips and he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Not a morning person then?" Chirped Hermione, who had always loved getting up early. It seemed to make the day so much longer; to create so many more possibilities. Of course, getting up for work was not great, but she had never hated it as much as some did. Draco grunted in response. In truth, he had sat on the sofa until the early hours, trying to decide how best to extricate himself from Hermione's grip. In her sleep he had wrapped her arms around his waist, her head tucked in the curve between his chin and shoulder. He hadn't wanted to wake her, so he'd sat there for hours. It was ridiculous really, he thought to himself. In the end, he had carried her into her room, and she had barely stirred, just sighed a little and smiled softly in her sleep.

As Hermione sat at her desk that morning, she studied the current case file intently, trying to focus. Her mind kept wandering disobediently to the previous night, the way she and Draco had chatted like old friends, and the way she had curled up in his comforting warmth, which had lulled her to sleep. She shook her head absently, trying to wipe away the thoughts, desperately training her eyes on the file in front of her. The file was a summary of a recent mission where a group of wizards claiming to be Death Eaters had claimed to be 'continuing the Dark Lord's endeavours' by murdering muggle families in rural areas. It was odd, in a way, that Draco used to be so tangled up in such evil matters, and that, out of all of her friends, he was providing her with the most comfort. She supposed it was a results of coincidental circumstances; that they had ended up so closely entwined. Her mind strayed back to the night in the club, and she reluctantly replayed the memory of the kiss in her head. She sighed traitorously, then caught herself and furrowed her brow. Draco was an employee; she was his boss; it was completely and entirely inappropriate to be having such thoughts in the work environment... And yet, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of the blonde haired wizard who had come to her rescue, dragging her out of the rocky depths of heartbreak. Stop! She clenched her teeth and reminded herself of her recent breakup, not that she really needed a reminder, and the fact that her and Draco were nothing but friendly colleagues. Trembling slightly with mild anger and confusion, and scolding herself internally, Hermione reached for the telephone and set about calling the owners of the apartment in Draco's building.

That evening, Hermione got home and headed straight for the shower, wanting to clean up before she settled down for the evening. She let the hot water drain away her tensions and thoughts of Draco as she hummed softly to herself. The droplet drummed against her head, soothing her confusion and muddled thoughts. Everything melted away in the steamy warmth, and the simple fact remained that Draco was helping out a friend in need. She smiled contentedly and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. Unlocking and opening the door she almost skipped out, crashing hard suddenly into something. She squeezed her eyes shit, tensing her muscles as she fell to the floor. Coming to her senses, she realised with horror that she had run straight into Draco, and the two of them were sprawled in an ungainly position in the floor. She then, with dread-filled certainty, realised that her towel had slipped, and her naked breasts were pressed flush against Draco's stomach. Hurriedly she inched her to weak up as she lifted herself of his t-shirt-clad torso, a violent red staining her cheeks as she mumbled a choked apology and sprinted into her room.

Once she had reached the relative safety of her room and crawled into her pyjamas, she allowed herself to collapse onto the bed and shed ugly, fat tears of shame and humiliation. She couldn't even bring herself to think about the situation, only imagining the horror and anger Draco must feel. She gasped in mortification and her crumpled face contorted into a fresh wave of tears. She rocked back and forth on her mattress before finally succumbing to a blissful sleep.

Hermione woke early, her overwhelming anxiety breaking her sleep. Facing Draco today seemed like an impossible task, so she waited, tucked in her room, until she heard him leave, Floo-ing to the Ministry with a sound like tearing paper. Then she waited five minutes, and hurried out, already dressed, and Floo-ed herself to work. Glancing around, she strode through the marble halls of the Ministry, heading to her office, desperate to avoid Malfoy. Hurrying past Blaise's desk, she turned to mutter a quick greeting to the smiling wizard, and instantly regretted it as she slammed into someone walking in the opposite direction. Shrieking, she tumbled backwards, only to suddenly find herself being caught and righted by the firm hands of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" she exclaimed with anger and renewed humiliation. Her eyes stung and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. But Draco just grinned, albeit a little sheepishly.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Granger." He smirked lightly. Hermione took a shuddering breath.

"Uh- well, I'm really sorry Draco- uh- about yesterday as well, I need to be more careful, it was entirely and utterly embarrassing and, well- I feel absolutely mortified and to be honest I think I'll just have to find somewhere else until I have my own place because, I mean, that was totally inappropriate and I do hate to put you in this position..." She trailed off, her eyes remaining fixed to the ground, until a light hand came to rest on her shoulder, slipping up to gently tilt her face upwards, forcing her to stare into his steel-grey eyes. Her jaw tingled where his fingertips grazed her skin.

"Actually," he breathed, "I rather enjoyed it." The seriousness in his pale eyes and slightly pointed features did not alter as he dropped his hand, and slowly moved round her and left, and she couldn't brush aside the shiver of delight she felt.


End file.
